A escolha certa
by Nikari Potter
Summary: Semelhante ao dia mais feliz da vida do casal, Rony queria ver outra vez o brilho sincero de felicidade nos olhos de Hermione.


"_Buquê, véu, vestido, convidados, uma infinidade de detalhes reunidos para um momento de felicidade. Esta, Ron enxergava e sentia através do brilho dos olhos de Hermione, mais feliz do que ele jamais vira em todos os anos ao lado dela. Ela segurava os lírios brancos nas mãos temendo deixá-los cair a qualquer instante, porém seu semblante e atitudes pouco demonstravam sua emoção e ansiedade. Quase tudo saíra como o planejado, mas o importante era realizar um de seus maiores desejos depois do término da guerra: casar-se com Ronald Weasley. Ambos estavam seguros do amor que sentiam, e da impossibilidade de mudarem de idéia a esse respeito."_

Ron fechou o álbum de casamento. Em cada foto, pessoas importantes para o casal escreveram uma descrição. Lia a de Harry e Ginny, que adoraram a captura do momento em que Hermione chegou e viu Ron. Ela tremia de leve ao segurar o buquê, mas somente era possível perceber o fato prestando muita atenção aos movimentos dela. O mais interessante da fotografia bruxa era a expressão, o olhar dela. Exibia uma felicidade plena, indiscutível. Era uma das fotos mais bonitas dentre todas. E a mais expressiva.

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se de que perdeu o chão quando a viu tão linda naquele dia ensolarado. O tempo não colaborou com eles, mas ao menos a forte e rápida chuva de verão demorou para começar a cair. Alisou o livro grosso e cheio de recordações, tomando coragem para guardá-lo e retomar sua reflexão, cortada pela mania de não prestar atenção em qual gaveta deveria abrir, apesar da esposa sempre avisá-lo onde estava cada coisa que ele queria.

A maior questão era o sincero desejo de ver aquele brilho nos olhos dela outra vez. Já vira em outras oportunidades, mas fazia tempo. Eles não viviam tristes, tampouco descuidaram do relacionamento. Porém, ele se sentia em dívida com ela. Precisava reviver aquela sensação de que um dos maiores desejos e prazeres da vida de Hermione era estar com ele, pois este era o sentimento de Ron em relação a ela.

Aquela necessidade não veio por acaso. A ida de Rose para Hogwarts foi um orgulho, mas,simultaneamente,muito dolorosa para os dois. E sem perceberem, a hora de Hugo ir para o castelo também chegou. A casa ficaria vazia por meses. Além de sofrer pensando em como seria ter os dois filhos longe de casa e na vida deles na escola de magia, Ron parou para reavaliar seu casamento. Foi difícil constatar que há muito não surpreendia Hermione de verdade. Ela negava, mas essa era a impressão que ele tinha. Portanto, fazer um aniversário de casamento inesquecível virou uma meta para ele.

- Pai, a vovó tá chamando na lareira!

- Hugo, o pai não é surdo! Fala mais baixo!

Ron correu para a sala, cuidando para, antes de qualquer coisa, evitar o que mais detestava: ver os filhos brigando. Era engraçado, mas também,desesperador.

- Parem de brigar vocês dois! Vão para onde quiserem dentro de casa, mas se eu ouvir um grito daqui, vamos ter uma conversa muito séria.

- Não precisa exagerar, pai. Ele só não sabe como chamar os outros educadamente.

- Falou a certinha! Como se você fosse perfeita, "pequena Rose"!

Ela enrubesceu. Ron tinha medo só de pensar o motivo, mas antes de tentar esclarecer o apelido, Rose saiu correndo atrás de Hugo. Sem gritar, mas fazendo barulho suficiente para levar uma bronca mais tarde.

- Esses dois não tem jeito. E que história é esse de "pequena Rose"? Você sabe de algo, mamãe?

- Foi um elogio de Teddy. Disse que ela estava muito bonita com o vestido azul que compramos para ela, então falou que a "pequena Rose" estava crescendo e ficando cada vez mais parecida com Hermione. Hugo ouviu e achou um motivo para atormentar a irmã.

- Por que ela ficou tão sem graça?

- Rose fica tímida diante de elogios, você sabe bem disso, querido!

- Sei, mas não é crime querer confirmar – disse, aliviado por saber que ela ainda continuava a ser sua pequena princesa, e isso não incluía príncipes indesejáveis por hora.

- Mione tem razão, você é muito coruja! Espero que agora me entenda em certas coisas, Roniquinho...

- Entendo, mas Roniquinho é muito "inho", mãe – o desgosto por aquela alcunha ainda estava entranhado nele.

Ela ignorou o apelo, pois adorava chamá-lo assim. Para Molly, ele sempre seria o seu Roniquinho.

- Meu querido, já fiz aquilo que você me pediu. Vai ser uma linda surpresa para a Mione, não?

- Vai! Obrigado, mas por favor não diga nada a ela.

- Claro que não vou dizer! Esse jantar será um segredo nosso. E virei buscar as crianças no dia, fique tranqüilo.

- Sei que sempre posso contar com você, mãe.

- Com certeza! Agora preciso ir, senão seu pai vai passar a noite inteira entretido com os artefatos trouxas que Harry trouxe para ele hoje.

- Então até quinta!

- Amo você, meu filho.

- Eu também.

Após gostar de ouvir isso dos filhos, ele não fazia mais caretas ou se perguntava o porquê a mãe fazia questão de dizer que o amava sempre que podia. Depois de se despedir de Molly, foi atrás dos peraltas, pois Hermione chegaria logo e ele não queria ter motivo algum para brigar. Imaginava que o motivo do atraso dela em um sábado sem dúvida não era trabalho, e sim as deliciosas surpresas do dia 23 de agosto.

Os dias se passaram sem os dois tocarem no assunto, mas os olhares mais ternos eram perceptíveis. Na quarta-feira, Ron cismou de enfeitiçar o jardim, porém parecia uma missão impossível. Hugo estava em polvorosa com as aulas de Rose, pois seu sonho era jogar quadribol. Apesar da menina não se interessar pelo esporte, gostava de voar. Então, jogava a goles para Hugo tentar ver sua habilidade como goleiro. E ele insistiu tanto que ela não via meios de fugir de seus apelos.

- Eu preciso aprender, pai! Prometo que não vou me machucar dessa vez.

- Filho, é só hoje e amanhã. Depois a Rose faz um super treino com você no final de semana, e eu ensino uns truques novos para você.

- Mas as férias estão acabando, pai...

- Ron, assim vamos chegar atrasados no Ministério! O que está acontecendo por aqui?

Ron empalideceu. Hugo, contrariado, não percebeu nem hesitou em pedir a ajuda da mãe.

- O que tanto quer fazer no jardim?

- Evitar que eles se machuquem enquanto não estamos em casa serve como desculpa? – disse, se enrolando nas palavras.

- Pai, já disse que vou cuidar do Hugo! Tenho idade para isso.

- Nem tanto, pequena. Mas vocês são responsáveis, por isso confiamos. Apesar de confiar, combinamos que somente pegariam essas goles e esta vassoura quando algum adulto estivesse por perto. A goles é controlada, de brinquedo, mas ainda assim criou um galo na cabeça do Hugo. Portanto, arrumem outra ocupação – Hermione tentava acalmar os ânimos.

- Vou pra casa da vovó, então!

- Ainda não, meu anjo. Mais tarde. Agora vão procurar um jeito diferente de se divertirem.

Emburrado, Hugo começou a andar batendo os pés. Hermione apenas olhou feio para o menino e disse:

- Acho bom eu ver um sorriso neste rosto antes de ir embora. Você sabe que nós somente queremos o seu bem.

Ele olhou desconfiado para a mãe, porém logo deu um sinal de compreensão, correndo para ela. Depois de beijarem os filhos, Ron fechou a porta de acesso ao jardim e aparatou com Hermione. Enquanto se dirigiam ao elevador, ela perguntou:

- Jardim? Essa para mim é novidade.

- Não sei do que você tá falando – disse, sem olhar diretamente para ela e sorrindo timidamente.

* * *

- Dessa vez preciso de mais tempo, Harry.

- Você sempre sai mais cedo nem se for para comprar um presente. Custa esperar mais 2 horas?

- Acredite em mim, este ano vai ser diferente. Falta muita coisa!

- Está planejando algo muito grande?

- Mais ou menos. Cara, a Hermione sempre me surpreende, acho que é a minha vez de fazer isso direito.

- Ela chega aqui muito feliz depois de todo aniversário. Não seja paranóico.

- Não disse que ela ficará infeliz, mas muito mais feliz. Pelo menos eu espero.

- Qual foi a idéia nova?

- Surpresa. Quero fazer isto sozinho. Preciso. Tem a comida da mamãe no meio, mas isso não conta.

- E se Hermione quiser jantar fora?

- Garanto que ela nem vai pensar nisso - disse, com um sorriso encorajador.

- Eu espero que Ginny tenha a mesma opinião no nosso aniversário - olhando de um jeito sarcástico ao amigo, os dois desataram a rir. - Tudo bem, Ron. Vá embora e depois arrumo uma desculpa para você.

- Sabia que você ia entender.

- Não entendi, mas depois você vai me contar isso. Superficialmente, claro.

- Ela continua sendo sua irmãzinha? – ele adorava fazer uma piada sobre o episódio do medalhão, seguindo o ditado "depois que passa, é pra rir".

- Para o resto da vida, seu ciumento! Agora vai embora antes que alguém te veja aqui e me questione antes de eu pensar no que vou dizer.

Rapidamente, Ron seguiu para casa, cuidando para não esbarrar em Hermione ou colegas dela pelo caminho. Passou numa peculiar floricultura, onde flores trouxas e plantas bruxas eram cultivadas. Imaginava Neville se divertindo nas horas vagas somente observando o lugar, apesar dele ser um ambiente um tanto tenso quando determinadas plantas estavam próximas demais.

- O senhorquer rosas, sr. Weasley?

- Desta vez vou levar lírios, sra. Melvin.

- De que cor?

Ainda achava irrelevante este tipo de detalhe. Porém, para ela devia contar.

- Brancas.

- Espere só um instante, por favor.

A colheita e cuidados das flores trouxas eram feitos sem muita magia. Ron notou um vaso nas mãos de sra. Melvin e a interrompeu:

- Pode deixar as flores fora do vaso?

- É um presente efêmero... – disse, pensativa. – Como quiser.

Ron não se prestou a se recordar do significado da palavra "efêmero". Entreteve-se com uma briga entre uma planta carnívora bruxa e uma trouxa. A segunda não tinha nem metade da vitalidade da primeira, e era engraçado vê-las se entrelaçarem como se estivessem dando cabeçadas uma na outra. Alguns clientes também viram e estavam quase apostando quem ganharia daquela vez.

- Essas plantinhas se matando e vocês nem para separá-las! Que falta de consideração!

- Queríamos saber até onde elas agüentavam. Podia ganhar dinheiro com luta livre, sabia? – disse um garotinho muito empolgado, acompanhado da mãe.

- Filho, coitadas das plantas. Nem sabem o que estão fazendo. Desculpe, sra. Melvin. Estava trabalhando, não queria atrapalhar.

- Se o assunto são as minhas crianças, isso me diz respeito e não atrapalha!

Com um olhar mais atento, Ron reconheceu a mulher a discutir com a dona da loja.

- Lavender! Há quanto tempo...

- Muito mesmo. As flores são para Hermione?

- São. Aniversário de casamento – ele não se importava em falar, pois o tratamento mais amigável entre Hermione e Lavender era a cordialidade, se não havia outra opção além do silêncio.

- Parabéns!

- Este é o seu filho?

- Sim. E...

- Desculpe a pressa – ele pegou o ramalhete e deu o dinheiro para a sra. Melvin, que distribuía os pedidos. – Mas estou atrasado. Em outro dia poderemos conversar melhor!

- Claro! – ela ficou um tanto sem graça pelo corte dele. – E tenha uma boa noite.

- Mas ainda nem é noi...

Suas orelhas começaram a queimar. Praguejava-se por demorar a entender uma piada quando seus pensamentos estavam longe. Saiu dali olhando para o relógio e preocupando-se em desaparatar logo em casa. Temia não ter tempo de arrumar toda a surpresa.

* * *

Hermione abriu a porta de casa como se a carregasse. Estava exausta. Mal a fechou e sentiu Ron beijá-la. Ela retribuiu o beijo, sem atinar se os filhos estavam por perto.

- Quanto carinho, meu amor...

- O de sempre, um pouquinho melhor.

- Deixe de modéstia – ela o abraçou e então viu Hugo com cara de nojo e Rose dando um tchauzinho. – As crianças estão olhando.

- Qual o problema? Eles já estão crescidos pra entender que a gente se ama, Mione.

- Parece que Hugo ainda prefere encarar uma sopa de minhocas.

- Na idade dele eu era assim também. Bobeira deve ser hereditária.

- Meninos demoram a amadurecer, Ron! Você não devia questionar isto e sabe muito bem – disse, se desvencilhando dele e rindo.

Ele suspirou falsamente decepcionado e anunciou:

- Anjinhos, pra casa da vovó agora!

- Ainda bem, num agüentava mais ver vocês dois... eca!

- Como você é crianção, Hugo! O papai e a mamãe ficam lindos juntos.

- Não juntos _desse jeito._

Os três desataram a rir, enquanto o garoto os olhava indignado e reclamando. Rose pediu um tempo para buscar algumas coisas.

- O que ela foi buscar?

- Uma carta da Vic. Ela quer responder, eu acho.

- Victoire é muito amável.

- Puxou a mãe – Ron levou um discreto beliscão. – Hermione! Elas são parecidas, não são?

- Recuso-me a debater esse assunto, Ronald – Hugo sussurrou algo como "agora ferrou" e Hermione sorriu de leve ao perceber. – Aliás, por que as crianças vão para a Toca hoje?

- Porque elas não podem ficar aqui! – disse, rindo um pouco envergonhado.

- Não podem?

Ron estava estranhando a piada, mas resolveu fazer perguntas depois. Rose, correndo nas escadas, chegou esbaforida e disparou:

- Mãe, vou responder a Vic e queria saber que dia é hoje.

- Filha, fale mais devagar.

- Que dia é hoje, mamãe?

Hermione parou de sorrir. O esforço para pensar na resposta era nítido.

- Você não sabe que dia é hoje, Hermione? – perguntou Ron, quase sem voz.

A expressão confusa lentamente se desfez. Ela mordeu o lábio e disse em um tom baixo:

- Vinte e três, Rose.

- Obrigada, mamãe – a garota não entendeu a palidez da mãe, mas resignou-se ao ver o pai no mesmo estado. Pensou ser um problema entre eles.

Ela estendeu a mão para Ron, que deu flu suficiente para ela e o irmão irem para a Toca. Mione olhou os dois andarem até a lareira, preocupados. Assim, murmurou um "vai ficar tudo bem", de modo que eles compreendessem ao ler seus lábios. Quando apenas restou uma faísca verde e uma discreta fumaça na lareira apagada, Hermione voltou sua atenção para Ron. Porém, ele parecia não ter coragem ou vontade de encará-la.

- Ron, eu não sei como isso foi acontecer! Hoje de manhã estava arrumando minha surpresa para você, e de repente me envolvi com outras ocupações e esqueci de sair mais cedo. Nunca aconteceu, você sabe! Mas dessa vez...

- Dessa vez o trabalho foi mais importante. Pare de se explicar.

- Eu amo você! Não entendo o que aconteceu, mas não duvide disso, por favor!

Ele continuou a mirar o chão, sem disposição para retrucar.

- Olhe pra mim!

Caminhou até a janela da sala. Permaneceu ali, olhando para o nada. Ele queria brigar, gritar com ela e fazer suposições mil sobre o repentino esquecimento dela. Mas diante dos anos, a única idéia sensata que o acometia era a pessimista: ela não o amava mais.

Conhecia Ron, sabia que não adiantava insistir naquele momento, pois as justificativas soariam falsas. De verdade, ela não encontrava explicação para pensar apenas nos dois de manhã, e depois do almoço ignorar a importância da data. E como a lógica a abandonou naquele momento, passou a se culpar e se preocupar com o silêncio do marido. Apesar deles terem passado da adolescência há muito, brigavam com uma intensidade parecida com a de antigamente. Aquela tensão imersa na calmaria deixava Hermione com um peso muito maior no coração, consciente da profunda mágoa do ruivo.

Envergonhada de si e desmotivada a se justificar sem um argumento mais forte do que tinha, subiu para o quarto. Deitou-se na cama aos prantos, para extravasar seu arrependimento.

Ela lembrava-se perfeitamente da cerimônia. Cada detalhe, os acertos e os pequenos problemas.

"_Até a chuva, que os pegou desprevenidos, para ela não estragou o momento. Achou engraçado e emocionante dançar com Ron na chuva, pois os convidados faziam magias para se protegerem ou salvar as mesas, enquanto o casal continuava no embalo, sorrindo aliviado por nada ser capaz de atrapalhar sua felicidade. _

_- Seu vestido tá ensopado!_

_- Não tem importância!_

_- Tem certeza? – ele ficou assustado com a atitude dela._

_- Tenho! É a nossa primeira dança enquanto casados. A chuva não faz diferença. É agora ou nunca, não é?_

_Totalmente incentivado pela declaração e a recordação do primeiro beijo deles, Ron a beijou. Alguns minutos depois, entre carinhos e uma dança mais lenta, Harry se aproximou deles:_

_- Desculpem a interrupção, mas acho que já se molharam bastante para aproveitarem um ótimo resfriado na lua-de-mel. Cobrimos boa parte do quintal, e mesmo assim muita gente quis entrar na Toca._

_- Tá certo, cara. Agora diz a verdade – disse Ron, fazendo Hermione rir só de imaginar o porquê da pergunta._

_- Os pais de vocês estão surtando só de pensarem no resfriado que vão pegar. Antes de Molly chegar em pneumonia, resolvi vir. Ginny ficou acalmando os quatro._

_- Obrigada por nos trazer à realidade, Harry. Está frio!_

_- Que estranho, eu não sinto frio..._

_- Deixe de ser descarado, Ron!_

_Ron a abraçou mais forte e eles seguiram Harry, que não fazia questão de segurar as risadas. Estava tudo bem, entretanto uma reclamação ou outra seria impossível não ouvir. Ao acrescentar esta observação aos amigos, eles começaram a discutir quem era mais implicante. Somente abrandaram a conversa porque seus pais os encheram de cuidados e os separaram para trocarem de roupa."_

Hermione levantou-se ainda soluçando. As lembranças reforçaram sua vontade de entender o que aconteceu. E caso não conseguisse, tentaria convencê-lo da permanência de seu amor por Ron. Desta maneira, lavou o rosto e começou a se aprontar. Movimentando-se, talvez pensaria melhor, imaginou.

Quando abriu o armário a procura do vestido novo, comprado no final de semana, reparou uma fita entre as duas portas da parte do móvel que era de seu marido. Refletiu se deveria mexer ali, e a curiosidade a venceu. Escancarou uma porta e recuou ao sentir algo cair em seus pés.

- Lírios? – exclamou ela, levada pelo susto. – Ele queria fazer um arranjo parecido com meu buquê.

Pegou os lírios e terminou de se trocar. Desceu as escadas com cautela, pois depois de um lance, viu Ron olhando para a janela como outrora. Fazia quase uma hora que ele estava daquele jeito, imóvel. Parecia esperar pacientemente – ou nem tanto, pois seus pés não paravam quietos, batucando no chão – por uma explicação mais convincente de sua esposa. Ou por uma conversa definitiva.

Segurando os sapatos para não fazer barulho, Hermione sentou-se na quebrada quadrada entre os dois lances de escada para o segundo andar da casa. Examinava Ron através das grades. Colocou os sapatos do seu lado e manteve o buquê no colo. Após algum tempo, pegou-o de volta e quis sentir com intensidade o perfume dos lírios. E este perfume a fez perceber o quanto tinha sido ingênua...

_"Arrumou uma desculpa para sair mais cedo do trabalho. Depois, aparatou em uma agência de viagens. Queria fazer as reservas para hotéis bruxos confortáveis, porém modestos, para ela e Ron organizarem uma segunda lua-de-mel. Além de querer passar um tempo longe de tudo para preservar o romantismo, ela não conseguiria ficar em casa. A ausência de Hugo e Rose seria demais. Podiam amenizar aquela saudade de algum modo, e continuarem juntos, se apoiando. _

_Fariam uma viagem pela Europa, e ela fez questão de excluir determinados países do roteiro. Esbarrar com Krum ainda era um evento para contar aos amigos e para a polícia, se o embate fosse longe._

_- Sra. Weasley, ocorreu um problema com uma das reservas, mas estamos a um passo de resolver este impasse. Mostramos vários roteiros e hotéis, há outro que interessa a senhora em Veneza?_

_Enquanto conversavam, Hermione sentiu-se incomodada. Alguém parecia fitá-la o tempo todo na sala. Quando a atendente pediu para aguardá-la, pois falaria com os responsáveis pelo hotel italiano, o incômodo tornou-se maior. _

_Um perfume de lírios tomou conta da sala. Logo, colocaram um vaso em sua frente._

_- Essas rosas precisam ser trocadas. Não é a minha função, mas elas estavam tão caídas! Olá, Hermione! Não reconheci você de longe._

_- Oi, Lavender. Os lírios estão lindos._

_- E deixam a sala toda cheirosa, você não acha?_

_- Sim, sem dúvida – respondeu, sem animosidades ou ironias. Sabia que Ron se envolveu com ela para provocar ciúmes, somente._

_- Mas a sra. Melvin fez algo especial nestas flores. Fiz questão de colocar no meio destes lírios brancos, um laranja. Veja, ele parece brilhar!_

_Hermione ficou mais próxima à colorida flor, solitária naquele mar alvo._

_- O cheiro desta é diferente, Lavender. _

_- Mas é bom, não é?_

_- Francamente, está mais forte, mas continua sendo agradável. Afinal, ninguém vai chegar tão perto por tempo suficiente para ficar tonto._

_- Espero isto também. Bem, preciso voltar ao trabalho. Foi bom vê-la de novo._

_Ela queria responder, mas aquela fragrância impregnou em seu nariz. Uma leve dormência a tomou, e só não caiu porque a cadeira estava ao alcance de suas mãos. _

_Demorou um pouco para entender o que foi fazer na agência, porém a atendente voltou e a situou. Acreditava sinceramente que a confusão se devia à forte essência da flor. Convencida e livre da presença da flor, ela correu para o Ministério. Estranhou quando perguntaram o porquê voltou, mas ela disse que foi uma saída rápida. _

_Para ela, era dia 22 de agosto."_

Saindo de seu transe, Hermione encarou o olhar preocupado de Ron. Ele não a tocou, porém estava encostado nas grades, analisando-a ainda em silêncio.

- Já sei o que aconteceu!

- Eu também sei.

- Ron, escute, foi tudo uma brincadeira de mau gosto...

- Vai dizer agora que fingiu ter esquecido, Hermione? – ele estava nervoso, mas ela procurava manter a calma para explicar-se.

- Não! Por favor, me deixe falar!

- Tenho o direito de não querer ouvir que você não me ama mais. Pelo menos não com todas as letras!

Ela tirou a varinha de dentro do buquê e ameaçou:

- Nós combinamos de ouvir um ao outro sempre que houvesse dúvidas sobre qualquer coisa. Preciso fechar a sua boca para você parar de fazer especulações absurdas ou você vai me ouvir, Ronald? Quando eu chegar no Bilius, vai piorar muito o meu humor! Você está magoado e tem toda a razão, mas ainda não me deu oportunidade de dizer o que aconteceu! Francamente, onde está a sua maturidade para ser menos impulsivo e tirar conclusões sem saber da verdade primeiro?

- Vai me chamar de imaturo de novo?

- Essa não é a questão!

- Claro que é. Aliás, foi por isso que você quis me humilhar desse jeito? Para que eu ficasse com raiva de você e tivesse um pretexto para ir embora? Não precisava!

O penteado feito cuidadosamente com magia estava começando a despencar com a violência do gesto de Hermione. Desceu os degraus que faltavam e encarou Ron de frente.

- A Lavender colocou uma essência em um vaso de flores lá na agência de viagens onde fui durante a tarde, Ron. Agora há pouco me lembrei que porcaria de poção era aquela. Era uma...

- Pode fazer o favor de não me confundir com poções mirabolantes? E que história é essa de agência, como a Lavender pode ter encontrado você justo hoje?

- Eu fui em uma agência e ela estava lá! Colocou uns lírios na minha frente, e a maioria deles eram brancos. Só havia uma flor laranja, e ela quis que eu me aproximasse, sentisse a fragrância! Na hora não me ocorreu que fosse de propósito, porque a flor era mesmo bonita e diferente, e depois de tantos anos, por que elafaria mal para mim?

- Lírios... – tudo fez mais sentido para ele. Não sabia que flores ela levaria, mas ela sabia as que eu ia levar.

- Deve ter arquitetado tudo ali!

- Não dá certo, Mione. Como ela ia saber que você iria nessa tal agência? Peraí, não responde. Eu já entendi tudo.

- Francamente, por que ela fez isso? Fui lá outras vezes, ela me viu e nunca me destratou ou deu sinais de me detestar.

- Eu disse que era nosso aniversário. Talvez ela ficou com raiva, ciúme, sei lá.

- O que precisa acontecer para Lavender perceber que ela não perdeu você?

- Como é? – ele ficou agitado com a insinuação.

- A gente não perde aquilo que não tem, Ron.

Com um suspiro nada tímido de alívio, ele pôs-se a andar pelos lados. Subitamente, a cena remetia ao desespero dele antes dos filhos nascerem, ou antes de algo muito importante acontecer.

- O que foi?

- Ainda estou pensando em como vou esganar a Lavender e pedir desculpas por não ter escutado você. Ou melhor, não desconfiar que tinha alguma coisa muito errada nessa história!

Hermione o abraçou em um pulo, e o desequilibrou. Ele pouco se importou com sua coluna naquele momento.

- Desta vez, você não precisa pedir perdão. Apenas me diga que acredita em mim.

- Eu nunca fui muito bom com palavras, Mione.

Ela não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo o beijou e repetiu o gesto, perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando Ron retomou a consciência de estar na sala de sua casa, em uma ardente reconciliação com sua mulher, também veio à mente a doce surpresa planejada há meses para aquela noite em particular.

Separou-se dela, pegou o buquê na escada e ofereceu a ela.

- Faz parte da surpresa?

- Sim. Vai me dizer que já adivinhou o que é?

"Parecido com o presente de Harry para Ginny no último aniversário? O mural com fotos e dedicatórias era tão sublime, francamente!", pensou.

- Nem desconfio.

Levou-a para o jardim.

- Feche os olhos e fique aqui perto da porta. Você vai saber quando deve abri-los.

Tirou o feitiço do lugar. A vitrola mágica iniciou a música com a entrada de Ron. As primeiras notas fizeram as pernas de Hermione bambearem. Estava dividida entre chorar ou sorrir, e decidiu-se pelos dois. Sem abrir os olhos, apontou a varinha para si. O longo vestido azul marinho tornou-se tão alvo quanto as flores em suas mãos.

Depois, ela abriu os olhos e viu Ron a esperando, como da outra vez. A felicidade dela o emocionou, mas se controlou para não desabar. Caminhando devagar, ela o alcançou no pequeno altar, um alto prisma de vidro.

A marcha nupcial ainda tocava, porém era possível dialogar. Ele tentou falar primeiro, contudo não conseguiria olhando diretamente para ela. O receio de buscar o que ele tanto procurava e fracassar fazia o chão parecer inseguro e em movimento constante. Deixou as flores no discreto pedestal e uniu suas mãos às dela.

- Em todo este tempo juntos, não quis pensar no quanto o dia-a-dia me deixaria mais insuportável, ou descobrir que nos enganamos em nossas escolhas e devíamos seguir cada um o seu caminho. Já tive medo de você ir embora por alguma das besteiras que faço, ou por causa das brigas bestas de sempre. Mas foi tudo besteira, porque toda vez que acordo e vejo você do meu lado, sei que não poderia viver se fosse diferente. Olho pra você todos os dias e me pergunto como você não se cansa de mim. A resposta vem em partes, em coisas que você faz ou diz, porque aí eu sei o quanto você me ama, e não sinto mais vergonha de falar o mesmo para você. Mesmo não sendo com todas as palavras sempre. Eu fiz isso tudo porque queria mostrar que casaria com você quantas vezes fosse necessário para você entender que eu a amo muito. Com um monte de pessoas nos vendo ou só nós dois, não importa. Você é minha vida, e me deu mais uma família. Mais motivos para continuar vivo e arrumar um daquele elixir do Flamel para não abandonar nenhum de vocês.

Hermione apertava forte as mãos de Ron, as lágrimas apenas caíam em seu sorriso trêmulo.

A busca findou. Finalmente, ele viu aquele brilho nos olhos dela, felicidade genuína esta que tanto povoou seus sonhos.

- Eu me caso com você quantas vezes quiser! Amo você! Não podia ter me dado presente mais lindo e significativo do que este, Ron!

- Não acabou ainda! Eu estou com fome, você não?

Ambos riram, pois estavam tão nervosos que foram notar os estômagos roendo só quando a tensão acabou.

Hermione reconheceu a comida de Molly, e sentiu-se uma romântica inveterada jantando à luz de velas e da lua. Matando sua fome, porém sabendo que Ron demoraria para sanar a dele, disse:

- Você não quer saber qual surpresa eu preparei?

- Deu tempo de fazer alguma coisa?

- Francamente! Esqueci só por poucas horas! Planejei há meses.

- Eu também. Mas tem a ver com a agência?

- Sim. Dias depois de Hugo ir para Hogwarts, vamos viajar.

- Mas e o Ministério?

- Já cuidei disso também. Tanto para mim, quanto para você. Só faltava refazer uma reserva em Veneza. Ficaremos um mês fora. Pelo menos, é o plano inicial.

- Uma segunda lua-de-mel ou estou sonhando demais?

- É claro!

- Vai ser uma ótima maneira de ficarmos mais tempo juntos.

- Eu espero. Sinto falta de brigar com você de vez em quando.

- Isso nós fazemos todos os dias, Mione! Ou você não me leva mais a sério?

- Levo, mas quando a picuinha é muito bobinha eu entro na brincadeira.

- Agora eu virei o palhaço da casa. Reclamo e isso vira motivo de piada pra você!

- Vamos brigar justo agora?

- Você quem começou com essa conversa.

- Não seja infantil!

- Eu não sou mais uma criança e pense no que disse antes!

- Não falei sério, Ron. Era uma ironia!

A gana para continuar o debate esvaneceu.

- Uma ironia?

- Lógico! Nós somos implicantes, como não levar a sério as coisas que acontecem? Só não exageramos como antes tantas vezes porque amadurecemos. Ou quase – acrescentou, ao ver que ele relaxou.

- Eu nem acreditei no que você disse – mentiu, voltando a comer.

- É, você mente muito bem, meu amor.

- Ainda é uma ironia?

- O que você acha?

- Que nós estamos velhos, mas continuamos os mesmos adolescentes turrões de sempre. Tá, mais eu do que você, está satisfeita?

- Eu amo você, seu glutão chato.

- Eu também, sua mandona irritante.

No final do jantar, Ron lembrou-se de alguém nada agradável.

- O que faremos com Lavender? Impune ela não pode ficar!

- Se a provocarmos, ela pode ficar com mais raiva. Silêncio é o melhor.

- Se você quer assim, eu vou tentar me segurar. Tentar!

- Esqueça a Lavender. O segundo casamento não acabou ainda.

- Verdade, precisamos arrumar o jardim.

- Arrumar o jardim? – perguntou, decepcionada.

- Se quebrarmos a mesa ou o altar de vidro, vai ser uma tragédia, não é? Você sabe que sou espaçoso. E hoje, nada mais pode dar errado.

- Tudo deu certo, Ron.

- É, estamos aqui, então deu. E isso vai ficar muito melhor.

- Espero!

Depois de esvaziar o jardim, ele disse:

- Não espere mais!

Trouxe-a para perto de si e novamente fitou seu rosto, especialmente seus olhos. O brilho continuava ali, vivaz como era antes. Para Ron, a luz da lua era insignificante se comparado a iluminada íris castanha a mirá-lo.

Hermione gostava de quando ele a encarava sem constrangimento qualquer, pois a verdade e ternura estavam explícitas naquele imenso azul onde ela adorava se perder. Ele não sentia, contudo ao fazer este gesto, exibia um sorriso um tanto bobo, daqueles vindos de um adolescente de frente para seu primeiro amor. E a situação continuava a ser exatamente esta, não somente para ele.

No dia seguinte, Lavender recebeu um buquê com um bilhete de Ron:

"_Como sempre, você nos mostrou que fizemos a escolha certa."_

* * *

**Nota da autora: **Elaborei a fic não somente pelo Challenge de Cenas. É um presente para minha amiga Ilyanna. Portanto, dedico esta fic para ela, exclusivamente! Ela merece. Acabou me fazendo superar o receio de escrever sobre casamentos, além de me fornecer uma oportunidade de presenteá-la de alguma maneira. E agradeço muito ao Murilo, pela santa paciência de betar a fic! Esse rapaz é um amor, e perspicaz tanto quanto.


End file.
